This present invention relates to backpack systems and handbags. More particularly, the invention relates to converting a backpack system into a handbag. For example, a backpack system designed specifically for men with sporty look can be converted in to a women handbag with a different women oriented look with a touch of pink color or vice versa. The invention also relates to converting the handbag into a different material or color handbag again without removing the contents of the handbag.
While there are number of handbags that can be converted into a backpack, there's a desired need to extend a handbag into a backpack without removing the content of the handbag; and adding more space for additional storage in the extended portion of the backpack.
Most travelers, specifically women desire to take multiple different handbags. Though, it would be very inconvenient to carry two handbags and a backpack while travelling. In these situations, it would be ideal if the traveler can take just one complete backpack system and convert it to a handbag, and again into a different material or color handbag or extend it back to a backpack for more storage.
When travelling, it would be ideal for women to carry one handbag that can be converted into a different material or color combination that matches appropriately with the clothing. Often times, when travelling women also need additional storage and it would be ideal if the same handbag can be extended for more storage and can be carried as a backpack.